


El regalo (in)cómodo

by battyMadison



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring James Wilson (House M.D.), Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Greg House Being an Idiot, Greg House is Bad With Emotions, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: House está seriamente cansado de la actitud mandona de Wilson en su cocina, así que ¿qué mejor que hacerlo sentir obsoleto? Solo que el tiro le sale por la culata porque Wilson cree que House lo ama. Y bam! Ahora están en una maldita relación que no sabe cómo puede romper. No queda de otra que tomar más malas decisiones.--AU de la segunda temporada, cuando Wilson está viviendo con House. Mucho fluff y humor, con unas gotitas de drama porque vamos, no sería House si no estuviera sufriendo un poco (lo mismo con el cute de Wilson).
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Todo es culpa de una broma mal ejecutada, no por su culpa, sino que las circunstancias de la vida. Y es que House ha profesionalizado el arte de hacerle la vida imposible a Wilson, estudiando con detalle las cosas que más lo molestan, pero incluso él a veces se ve superado como es el caso de estos días.

Y cómo no va hacerlo si por razones inexplicables su vida ya no tiene sentido, su maldita CASA ya no tiene sentido.

Así es que si lo pararan en la calle y le preguntaran ¿pero cómo es que te estás cogiendo a Wilson? Tendría que encogerse de hombros con pesadez y decir que perdió el control de las cosas y que está buscando cómo volver al estatus quo.

Ahora, si le insisten todavía más podría explicar que todo comenzó por esa maldita súper freidora.

-

-

-

**Hace cinco meses**

Ahí, parado al lado de su sofá, se encuentra Wilson, manos en sus caderas y expresión decepcionada, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Es Wilson versión te-voy-a-dar-mi-sermón-de-superioridad-moral.

House, acostumbrado a tal espectáculo, lo ignora y sigue con sus ojos pendientes en un capítulo viejo de Dawson, pensando en si por fin Joey se dará cuenta de que Peace es realmente su chico ideal y no el papanatas del protagonista.

Obviamente notando su desinterés, Wilson se acerca, sin abandonar su postura de Superman, hasta taparle el televisor. La mirada decepcionada se fortalece épicamente—. Solo te pedí que apagaras la cocina en 15 minutos y que sacaras los fritos del aceite.

Ya, es que Wilson es un palurdo soltero y patético que desde que vive con él, porque era eso o un hotel (¡de nuevo!), se ha encargado de adueñarse de la cocina, sacando recetas familiares y de un libro que compró, como si su corazón realmente perteneciera a una dueña de casa de los años 50.

Así que hoy tras llegar juntos desde el hospital se puso a cocinar quizás qué; no es como si House le pusiera tanta atención, solo se encarga de disfrutar después de la que, sí, lo admitirá, es una exquisita comida. Y claro, el buen vino se les acabo y “House, realmente creo que sería excelente un suavignon”, y con más energía de la que debería tener luego de otra jornada diciéndole a sus peladitos que morirán, Wilson salió a comprar el bendito vino no sin antes pedirle que “por favor, en unos 15 minutos corta el gas y deja los fritos en el pocillo. Gracias”.

Bueno sí, las jodió. Pero es que de verdad pensó que en el corte comercial podría hacerlo pero justo hoy es que han decidido casi no interrumpir la programación, no es su culpa que además sea un pobre inválido al que le cuesta pararse.

Wilson sigue de pie, sombra llena de molestia—. Están insalvables —declara en un tono demasiado serio para la situación.

Suspira con fastidio—. Ya, Marta Stewart, si esto se soluciona pidiendo a domicilio y listo. Tus creaciones se botan y qué tanto. No me ves quejándome por el olor a aceite.

Los ojos en blanco de Wilson se podrían ver desde un satélite. Abandona su postura para ir a la cocina y con mucho ruido botar sus jodidos fritos de coliflor—. Es el quid de la cuestión, House, para qué tener que estar comiendo mal cuando es tan fácil, además que sabes que esto es mucho más sano que la mierda que quieras encargar.

Blablablablabla, pero qué aburrido es Wilson cuando quiere serlo—. Nadie te pide cocinar, y me impresiona que menosprecies la maravilla que es el delivery cuando ambos sabemos que nunca le dirás que no a una pizza —le enrostra, ojos pegados al televisor ya por orgullo, que perdió pista del capítulo.

Y así el resto de la noche. La cosa es que Wilson está más helado que iceberg y ni siquiera se digna a reírse de sus excelentes chistes mientras ven una pésima película de zombies que en otras ocasiones le han hecho carcajear. Siempre una _drama queen_.

No le queda de otra que responder con una nueva injuria y ¿qué mejor que atacar su autoestima?

Al día siguiente aprovecha que sus patitos inútiles están tratando de trabajar para navegar en internet y buscar en Amazon al reemplazo de su amigo: un electrodoméstico que lo haga llorar y sentirse completamente obsoleto.

¿Por qué? Porque está claro que Wilson ha encontrado en la cocina su zona de reinado, autonombrándose su presidente, y si no lo detiene ahora, es que pronto será emperador y House un pobre esclavo que tendrá que obedecer órdenes de botar la basura, ¡de comprar en el supermercado! No, necesita mostrarle a Wilson que en el mundo la tecnología ha hecho innecesarias las labores caseras, en especial para hacer comida. Que incluso un microondas es mejor.

Así encuentra lo que ofrecen como ¡la máxima novedad en freidoras, no se arrepentirá! Algo que preparará los fritos estilo Wilson y que hará de su amor por quedarse parado cocinando 20 minutos completamente innecesario.

En un santiamén realiza la compra con la tarjeta de crédito de su amigo, por supuesto, agendando el envió en 24 horas a su casa. Perfecto y malévolo, piensa, sobándose un poco la pierna y riendo como el Grinch al robarse la navidad.

El plan es simple: salir del hospital antes que Wilson, comprar rápidamente alguna fritura pre frita, llegar a la casa y utilizar su súper nueva freidora de aire para que cuando su amigo llegue se tope con la escena de que sí, “Benjamin Franklin te dejó obsoleto y ya no necesitas estar utilizando MI cocina, muchas gracias”.

Pero claro, el caso que se encuentra analizando, de una mujer que recuperó la vista después de una ceguera total para ahora solo ver en blanco y negro, termina por retrasarlo y cuando por fin lo soluciona y está listo para irse nota que la oficina de Wilson se encuentra cerrada y con todo apagado. ¡El maldito niño maravilla de la oncología ya se fue!

Finalmente se topa con esta escena al arribar a sus aposentos: aroma a comida casera afuera de su puerta y adentro, Wilson con pantuflas, su estúpido polerón universitario y un estúpido delantal, usando SU freidora con una cara de satisfacción enorme.

—Qué —exclama botando su mochila al suelo, viendo como su increíble plan para amargar a su amigo se ha ido por la borda.

Wilson, sin enterarse del drama que pasa por su mente, solo le dedica una sonrisa enorme que debería registrar con derecho de autor como arma letal. Sus mejillas lucen un poco ruborizada por el vapor de una olla que tiene preparando y su pelo sigue tan esponjoso como en la mañana. Aún con sus labios sonrientes se rasca el cuello en señal de timidez—. Estoy preparando esos fritos de acelga que te gustaron el otro día. 

House lo ignora yendo al baño, pensando en qué maldita mierda. Cuando sale, en la mesa ya hay un pocillo con los pedacitos y bueno, si se come tres de un hilo nadie lo puede juzgar. Wilson aparece a su lado, cara suave y contenta—. La máquina es muy fácil de utilizar, creo que me servirá para hacer de todo —lo mira, clavándole esos ojos cafés enormes y bizcos—. A veces sí que me puedes sorprender, ¿sabes?

Y bien, si se sienta en el sillón sin responder, no es porque mariposas le vuelen en el estómago, es solo que está por empezar Dawson.

Wilson, llevando el pocillo nuevamente lleno, se acomoda a su lado dedicándole otra pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse a ver la tele junto a él. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué tan patético tiene que ser un hombre para creer que una maldita freidora es un regalo?

—Sé que la compraste con mi tarjeta —le dice de la nada Wilson, terminando de masticar una porción—, pero es el gesto lo que importa.

Ayyyy, claro, porque en el mundo mágico de Wilson, ese donde ve buenas intenciones donde no las hay, la freidora es un “señal” de disculpas y quizás qué más. 

Al terminarse los benditos fritos Wilson deja en el suelo el pocillo, acercándose casi de manera desapercibida a su lado, como si el sillón no fuera lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran ambos bien. Qué. 

Y guau, sí señores, esa es la cabeza de Wilson, cabello extremadamente sedoso, descansando en su hombro. Y sí, después de más minutos de esta tensa situación, esos son los ojos de Wilson mirándolo hacia arriba como si House fuese un puto príncipe de Disney, y sí, carajos, esos son sus labios, suaves y calientes, besándolo de verdad.

¿Qué más le queda por hacer? Todo el mundo sabe que Wilson es un putillo fácil y que House lleva siglos sin sexo que no sea pagado. Así que cuando Wilson se le sienta encima, con tanto cuidado con su pierna, y sus besos se vuelven tan frenéticos como su voz gimiendo su nombre, nadie puede decir que aguantarse era siquiera una posibilidad. 

-

-

-

De alguna bizarra forma, Wilson creyó que el “regalo” era un guiño extremadamente romántico y casi una promesa de que “sí me encanta vivir contigo y que me cocines y hagas mi vida más fácil. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, James Wilson”.

Lo cual está tan lejos de la realidad que bien, no se le ocurre una metáfora, pero sí, muy lejos de lo que House realmente quería con todo esta mierda con la freidora. ¿Cómo Wilson puede ser tan tarado y marica de creer que lo que era una clara señal de cuan innecesaria es su adicción a cocinar, es en realidad un signo de que House lo quiere?

Si una amistad más larga que una década es terrible, dormir con Wilson es mucho peor.

Antes: despertarse tipo 7:00 de la mañana por el sonido del secador de alta capacidad de Wilson.

Ahora: despertarse a las jodidas 6:00 de la mañana por la alarma de Wilson y tener que convivir con su rostro todo dormido mientras trata de acurrucarse hasta levantarse de un salto para realizarse su gigantesca rutina de acicalamiento.

Antes: tener que escuchar al menos un discursillo de Wilson sobre, "House, me preocupo".

Ahora: tener que aguantarse la mirada tocada de Wilson cuando cree que está haciendo algo simpático por él, como si esto fuera de verdad una historia con final feliz.

Antes: Wilson encargándose de comprar toda la mercadería que necesita la casa, mínimo si es la ama de llaves que nadie invitó.

Ahora: Wilson pidiéndole que “por favor, House, te dejé una muy pequeña lista con nada lo suficientemente pesado como para que tengas que llamar otra vez al 911 para que te vengan a dejar”.

Y bueno, así, una decena de cosas donde todo ha empeorado, donde la presencia de Wilson no es requerida pero ahí está sin que nadie la hubiese pedido.

Y si le preguntaran, ¿entonces por qué no le dices que no quieres estar con él? House tendría que poner su mejor cara de “por qué tengo que tratar con idiotas” y gritaría “porque es mi único jodido amigo y a estas alturas de la vida no lo puedo perder”, con un posdata rápido que diría “y el sexo es muy bueno, que Wilson es un putillo de calidad”.

En su defensa, House ha tratado de detener el avance de esta, esta, esta cosa, nada de relación. Hace solo unos días, sentados en el sofá, otra vez teniendo que soportar esa cabeza llena de cabello en su hombro, abrió la boca para poner el tema sobre la palestra, sin embargo fue detenido por Wilson tomándole la mano como si fuesen unas malditas quinceañeras y acariciando suavemente sus nudillos. Fue incapaz de hablar, demasiado cohibido por el acto totalmente empalagoso.

Ha pasado otras veces: en la cama, incluso levantó un dedo luego de acostarse en clara señal de tener que hablar algo importante, pero bueno, Wilson se metió entre las sábanas bajando y bajando, y cuando te estás corriendo y sintiendo tus sesos desaparecer, difícil es retomar tus pensamientos.

-

-

-

Sin saber cómo, lo que parece ser la historia de su vida desde que perdió el control de esta cosa, ya lleva tres malditos meses con Wilson. Peor, Wilson se ha ido adueñando de SU espacio.

—House, que quiera que me des un pedacito del clóset no significa una invasión hogareña, puedes bajar tu bastón —le reprocha, obviamente con sus manos en las caderas y los labios fruncidos casi en un puchero.

—¡Ja! “un pedacito del clóset” —lo imita de manera caricaturesca, aprovechando de poner los ojos bizcos para dar más teatralidad—. Ambos sabemos de tu colección de horribles corbatas y zapatos; comenzarás con un “pedacito” y ahí me tendrás, viviendo en el pasillo.

Wilson invoca el cansado-de-tu-mierda-me-toco-el-puente-de-la-nariz—. House, si estamos viviendo juntos no puedo estar yendo a mi maleta todos los días para buscar ropa, sabes que necesito tener mis camisas estiradas.

Hay tantas cosas mal con esa oración, por sobretodo, ¿quién en su sano juicio NECESITA tener sus camisas planchadas?

Wilson algo debe ver en su rostro porque lo para en seco—. No, ¡nada de burlas! —y ahora ataca con su puchero—, tú me dices cuántos centímetros de clóset me dejas, ¿te parece?

Y para más remate se le acerca y se le acerca, y House no puede no notar la pequeña diferencia entre sus alturas y como sus pestañas son realmente largas y bonitas. Wilson va por el remate—. Y te lo pago en algún favor que tú quieras. Siempre que sea posible y no termine en la cárcel, claro.

Bueno, House es un tipo inteligente y entiende que Wilson continuará con esto varios días, si cede ahora podría salvarse del suplicio que es Wilson molesto. Además que quizás verlo vestido con solo una de esas corbatas, la verde, y su bata, es una posibilidad llamativa. Se toca el mentón en señal de contemplación—. Quizás podríamos llegar a algo.

Así es como ahora comparten cama, cocina, living y hasta el maldito clóset. Ni que hablar del baño, Wilson se encargó de meter casi a la fuerza su colección de cremas de belleza.

House se siente como si se hubiera subido a un auto que no tiene volante y solo avanza. Mejor, que no tiene volante, va a exceso de velocidad y además le cortaron los frenos. Y sí, Wilson está en el asiento del conductor riendo como un maldito teletubbie.

Pero lo que inclina la balanza hacia la decisión de “tengo que hacer algo pronto o terminaré como la cuarta señora Wilson”, es cuando terminan saliendo del clóset porque la vida lo detesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Wilson y House avanza, muy para el pesar de este.

La cosa que se traen juntos se empieza a poner más seria. Y es que aunque Wilson tiene aún suficiente testosterona en su cuerpo como para no estar haciendo declaraciones de sus sentimientos, eso no impide que no quiera hablar sobre el tema.

Tal cual ocurre ahora, cuando deberían estar disfrutando de la mala televisión.

—Es solo que —Wilson se encoge de hombros, sentado a su lado en el sillón con sus muslos tocándose, mientras ven un capítulo repetido de The O.C.—, tú sabes.

—No, Wilson, aunque no lo creas, todavía me falta para desarrollar telepatía —dice sin mirarlo, aprovechando el corte a comerciales para hacer rápidamente zapping.

—Bueno, es que nunca creí que serías tú el que se las jugaría para llegar a esto —explica, tomándole la mano como si fuera un gesto común entre los dos (a su pesar, en estos meses en eso se ha convertido)—. Después de tantos años, ya pensaba que era imposible que pasara.

¿Qué mierda? piensa, incapaz de comprender el nivel de idiotez que puede guardar Wilson en su pequeña cabecita—. ¿De qué hablas?

Un suspiro estilo porque-no-lees-mi-intención. Clásico—. ¿La tensión? ¿Tus celos incontrolables a cualquiera de mis novias y esposas? ¿El que pese a todo sigamos juntos después de tanto tiempo? —afirma con seguridad Wilson.

—Eso es porque eres un masoquista y yo un sádico. Y no son celos si sé que todas tus relaciones son lo peor de lo peor —contesta, dejando de ver el televisor para girarse y mirar a Wilson con la máxima seriedad en su rostro—. No sé de qué me hablas.

Wilson lo observa igual de serio—. Ya, ¿me dirás que en todos los años nunca se te ocurrió que esto podría ocurrir?

¡Por supuesto que no!

—Incluso creí que era el motivo por el que pagaste mi fianza originalmente, cuando nos conocimos —continúa Wilson, ignorando descomunalmente la expresión de qué-mierda-es-esto que debe tener plantada en la cara.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Wilson se encarga de romperlo con la facilidad con la que le dice a la gente que “sí, morirá en un mes” —. En fin, la cosa es que me alegro mucho de que estemos juntos y de que pasará gracias a ti.

En fin.

Esa noche le cuesta dormirse más de lo que acostumbra (y más de lo que viene sucediendo desde que empezó esta cosa). Observa las facciones relajadas de Wilson durmiendo con la boca semi abierta y un pequeño hilito de saliva cayendo en su almohada. ¿De verdad esperaba que esto pudiera pasar?

No dirá que es mentira que no le han llegado comentarios acerca de su codependiente y fascinante relación con Wilson. Pero, sinceramente, nunca había pensado de esa forma en él, y no porque su sexualidad se lo impidiera (bien sabe que muy pocas cosas son restrictivas en ese terreno), sino porque Wilson siempre estuvo en la categoría de seguro y asexuado. Totalmente fuera de sus límites.

En fin. Tampoco se deja divagar en todo lo que escuchó; en eso de que se alegre de que haya sido House (por un error) quien hizo el esfuerzo, y menos aún en esa lectura totalmente errada de cuando se conocieron, que ahí la decisión solo pasó porque Wilson era la persona más interesante en la convención.

Por supuesto que nada más.

-

-

-

Obviamente el que esta cosa que se traen entre manos se haga pública es culpa de Wilson y sus proclividades de putillo. Nada tiene que ver House.

¿Cómo podría dejar que su supuesto cariñito se dejara manosear por la nueva enfermera?

Que muy accidental y falsa será esta seudo relación, pero House tiene su gigantesco orgullo y no dejará que le ponga los cuernos como si fuera una de sus esposas.

Contexto: Wilson está ahí, en el mesón de las enfermeras, coqueteado como el maldito Groucho Marx, todo ojos sonrientes y pecho inflado. House conoce bien cada una de sus técnicas.

Claro que la mayoría de ellas sabe que Wilson es un mujeriego fracasado y que no vale la pena realmente tratar de meterse con él. Salvo la joven pelirroja que bien podría ser su hija y que lleva trabajando en el hospital desde hace solo unas semanas. La chiquilla lo mira toda embelesada mientras Wilson relata la que debe ser una pésima anécdota.

House observa la escena sintiéndose en una de esos programas donde desenmascaran a los infieles. No está lo que se dice escondido, sino que camuflado estratégicamente apoyado en la pared del pasillo que deja en perfecta visión a lo que está considerando un gallinero. Cuando nota que la enfermera le toca el brazo, risitas ridículas, como si tuviera que afirmarse de él porque Wilson es demasiado divertido, sus piernas empiezan a moverse por sí solas.

Metiendo mucho ruido con su bastón y con una cara de pocos amigos llega hasta el show en vivo y en directo, ganándose el silencio de los espectadores y la mirada de qué-necesitas-ahora de Wilson. Pero ignora todo eso para cumplir con su propósito: deja caer su bastón, agarra a Wilson de la cintura, otra mano en su espalda, e inclinándolo hacia el suelo, le planta un apasionado beso.

Claro que no toma en consideración que aunque Wilson es unos centímetros más bajo, su masa corporal sigue siendo mucho más grande que cualquier mujer que ha besado. Y que su pierna apenas resiste su propio peso, menos aún el de otra persona. Y que quizás el ángulo de inclinación fue muy ambicioso. Todos factores que provocan que en segundos, Wilson se dé un sonoro costalazo con House manteniéndose en pie solo porque a veces el destino le sonríe.

—¡Qué está mal contigo! —le recrimina desde el suelo, su rostro rojo por lo que debe ser furia y mortificación. Cómo será que ni siquiera está intentando pararse.

—Ya, ya —lo tranquiliza, recogiendo con un pequeño quejido su bastón y apoyándose en este—, si tu gigantesco trasero aguantó la caída.

La decena de gallinas que se reían con Wilson ahora miran lo ocurrido con sentimientos encontrados, House nota. Algunas tratan de aguantar la risa, otras siguen en _shock_ , e incluso dos se intercambian dinero, como si esto fuera parte de una apuesta.

Mirándolas con gravedad habla mientras a su lado Wilson se levanta tratando de pasar inadvertido—. Por si no lo han entendido, este cachorrito ahora tiene dueño —y mueve su dedo en señal de profesor educando.

Obvio que su proclamación no se queda en la escena, sino que el romántico acontecimiento llega hasta oídos de Cuddy, quien no suficiente con ordenarles la vida profesional, siente que debe meterse en lo personal.

—¿Esto es serio? —les pregunta horas después, en ese tono de voz como si creyera que todo lo que hace House es con el fin de arruinarle la vida (no todo, solo el 85%). Incluso su postura, sentada detrás de su escritorio, manos cruzadas, es de decepción.

Wilson que realmente es un papanatas, luce como si lo hubiesen llamado a la oficina del director porque lo pillaron copiando en un examen—. Lo es —responde, su cara un poema de sinceridad, ojos café enormes—. Pero tú sabes cómo se pone House.

Cuddy suspira, mirando hacia arriba en búsqueda de fuerzas inexistentes—. ¿Puedes comportarte como un hombre de tu edad y no una película de _high school_? —le reprocha.

Se encoge de hombros, qué más puede hacer—. Solo tenía que marcar mi territorio —dice honesto—. Wilson acá es un poquito suelto, si sabes a lo que me refiero, necesito seguridad.

—¡Deja de decir que soy un suelto! —le trata de murmurar y medio gritar Wilson, en una combinación que no le funciona, ruborizado una vez más y hasta utilizando un maldito puchero.

En fin.

Sus patitos también pasan por diferentes etapas: Cameron pone cara de suicidio, con esto de amarlo intensamente; Chase, facciones confusas como si la bisexualidad fuera algo de otro mundo (quizás la necesita); y Foreman como si no le pagaran lo suficiente para enterarse de la vida privada de su jefe.

Así es como supera la marca de los tres meses, más del tiempo que ha llevado con cualquier persona desde que Stacy lo dejó.

La cosa se vuelve preocupante. Wilson cada vez está más creído que House adora tenerlo tan cerca, de que este era uno de sus sueños. Ni siquiera lo sermonea por su uso del Vicodin (y ya, qué tanto que no esté consumiendo como antes, puede que el alimentarse y estar durmiendo decentemente de verdad sirvan).

Lo peor es que mientras lo más importante es diferente, en la visión panorámica de todo el cambio es menor. Aún es Wilson con quien ve películas, series y juegos; aún es Wilson con quien sale al bar, borrachos hasta la mañana (pese a sus quejas, que a Wilson le encanta la parranda); aún es Wilson con quien rebota ideas éticas, quien le dice que “no House, eso es un delito federal”; aún es Wilson la única persona con la que quiere hablar.

Lo peor es cómo, sin ninguna intención y contra todo lo que es como individuo, se está acostumbrando a eso de que al sentarse en el sillón, Wilson se le apoye en el hombro; o a que a veces le ofrezca un masaje cuando lo ve más adolorido de costumbre, sus manos fuertes y suaves tocándole el muslo como si no fuera músculo muerto; que se duerma con tanta confianza a su lado, o que se le suba arriba y lo cabalgue hasta que ambos alcancen su placer. Que se siente a leer un libro mientras lo escucha tocar el piano.

Es terrible. House necesita detener esto, necesita ponerle fin y dejarle en claro a Wilson que no lo ama, no de esa forma, que no quiere su compañía tan cercana, que solo quiere volver a cómo eran las cosas antes.

Pero de nuevo ¿entonces por qué no le dice, por qué no se pone los pantalones y lo termina? Porque sabe lo que vendrá: Wilson no querrá verlo ni en pintura, se enojará y estará avergonzado de los meses en los que se comportó como un idiota. Lo perderá como amigo, y bueno, House no puede poner en peligro eso. No estará enamorado de Wilson, pero sí es la persona a la que más estima le tiene, no cree poder reorganizar su vida sin él.

¿Qué más le queda por hacer? Urdir otro plan, claro está. ¿Pero qué?

-

-

-

**Ahora**

La misión tiene como título: “Hacer que Wilson se aburra y termine conmigo”. Es una idea perfecta, tan perfecta que le extraña no haberla pensado antes. Hará que Wilson se canse tanto de su compañía que no le quede más remedio que sea él quien diga “no eres tú, soy yo”, cosa que House pueda poner cara de pena unos días, para luego todo volver a la normalidad. En semanas estarán ambos riendo sobre cuando pensaron que podían ser una pareja.

La mejor herramienta son las bromas: no hay nada que haga de Wilson un tipo competitivo y molesto como el que House intente hacerle la vida imposible.

—¿Dónde está la plancha? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido y manos en las caderas. La imagen sería más intimidante si no fuera porque está vestido solo con unos calzoncillos blancos, calcetines negros y una camiseta muy delgada.

—Eres el único que la utiliza —responde, haciendo uso de su mejor técnica de si-solo-estoy-viendo-la-tele-impresionante-lo-de-Rusia.

—Mmmm —murmura Wilson, continuando con su ruidosa búsqueda.

House espera cinco minutos hasta que escucha su nombre en un grito, caminando hasta donde está Wilson arrodillado al lado de la cama, su expresión: pura furia contenida.

—¿Por qué está la plancha y tres de mis camisas quemadas, ¡quemadas!, debajo del colchón? —y aunque no parezca posible, Wilson se lleva las manos a la cadera, ignorando lo ridículo que se ve.

—Ah, ¡esa plancha! —contesta, haciendo tronar los dedos—, sí, es que quise ayudarte en tu labor de dueña de casa pero la tecnología me ganó y aquí me ves.

Wilson no le compra ni un poquito lo que trata de vender—. Eran mis mejores camisas, House. ¿No podrías hacerlo con una de tus horribles poleras?

—Mis poleras son arte —dice, sin dignarse a responder lo demás.

Sin embargo, en la noche, pese a que se acostaron con un silencio gélido, Wilson aun así se le acurruca contra el costado. Maldición, tendrá que sacar la bazuca (metafóricamente).

-

-

-

A esa broma se suman otras dos, tres, incluso, un falso hijo perdido (qué claramente es un fraude pero Wilson es demasiado ingenuo y estúpido para caer).

En algunos casos Wilson reacciona igual de importunado que con el secador; en otros, se pone competitivo y busca también causarle molestia como cuando decide esconderle su camiseta favorita de Pink Floyd, o dejar las llaves de su moto “justo” en la oficina de la clínica donde Cuddy lo mando a atender, haciendo necesario que tenga que ir y ponerse a trabajar cuando “misteriosamente” lo encuentra un paciente.

La pequeña guerra en la que se han enfrascado no está dando los resultados que quiere. Es el problema de que mucha de su amistad se centre precisamente en lo bastardos que pueden ser entre el uno y el otro.

La única forma de terminar con esto, de hacer que Wilson lo deje (de librarse de esta imperiosa necesidad que lo está acechando, de ese horrible calor que lo apodera cada noche y cada día, de la maldita expectativa de que todo saldrá mal en un momento) es escalar la situación.

Tendrá que hacer algo dramático.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House continúa ahora sí con un plan perfecto. Wilson solo sufre las consecuencias.

El problema está en que ese tipo de bromas pesadas termina siendo alguna forma de coqueteo, porque aunque es notorio que Wilson se molesta por algunas o saca a su niño interior para responder, nunca se genera una pelea gigantesca ni nada por el estilo. Claramente lo debe ver como un cortejo o algo así (Wilson de seguro debe creer que llevan una década de un largo flirteo si es que de verdad el idiota guarda sus sentimientos desde la época en que se conocieron).

La cosa es que House se equivocó de foco al diseñar un plan para que esto se acabe: no debía darle más atención sino que menos. Claro, claro, acá el tema es que Wilson se tiene que dar cuenta de que no, una relación romántica entre ellos es lo peor del mundo y la única forma para que entienda ese axioma es que House le muestre lo terrible que son juntos, que cualquier tipo de alegría que podría sentir fue solo la luna de miel y que ahora ya no queda nada de aquello.

Para su pesar es más difícil de lo que pensó. Y es que tratar de ignorar a Wilson nunca le ha funcionado; no es su culpa que su amigo sea el centro de sus diversiones y que le guste tanto maltratarlo.

Pero nadie dijo que las victorias no iban de la mano con el esfuerzo.

Así que primero lo hace en la oficina, donde tiene más herramientas para distraerse y evitarlo. Tras el tercer día consecutivo en que almuerza solo, sin siquiera golpearle la puerta en el balcón, se lo topa la jornada siguiente como si fuera un detective de esas películas de los cuarenta que tanto le gustan.

—¿Me estás evitando? —pregunta Wilson confundido, sentándose con la confianza de que la oficina de House fuese también suya.

House se comporta como si fuera un día muy corriente, revisando papeles muy cómodo en su silla—. Para nada, he estado de caso en caso.

Wilson le dispara con una mirada láser que hace todavía más llamativas su cejas—. Siempre que estás caso en caso te me acercas para rebotarme tus cuestionables ideas.

—A veces, mi buen Jimmy, no necesito de Pepe Grillo en mi oído para evitar cometer una acción que tendrá a Cuddy jorobándome.

Los ojos de Wilson siguen luciendo confundidos y con algo más que House no puede reconocer—. Esas son patrañas. Llevas estos días sin siquiera tratar de sacar de mi comida, ni bromas molestas ni nada. ¿Pasó algo?

Jaque mate. House respira apesadumbrado—. Te veo en mi casa, en el auto y acá. ¿No crees que es lógico el querer respirar un poquito?

Wilson lo mira aturdido, su ya de por sí expresión de cachorro aún más gigante, y hace dos intentos por hablar hasta sacar la voz—. ¿Quieres que te dé más espacio?

Se encoge de hombros—. No puedes decir que desde que empezamos esto no hemos estado como uña y mugre. Creo que te veo más que a mi sombra.

Wilson se rasca el cuello en esa señal de incomodidad que nunca se ha podido sacar—. Bueno sí, pero siempre hemos sido muy codependientes, no creí que fuese un problema ahora.

—Lo está siendo —responde serio y provocando un silencio que se extiende por unos atroces segundos.

Con un cabeceo simple, Wilson se levanta del asiento, manos en los bolsillos, y dedicándole una sonrisa débil sale por la puerta.

Jaque mate por dos.

-

-

-

Tras el éxito de su plan en la oficina, solo debe continuar implementando la estrategia en el hogar. Pero es más difícil aún porque no puede llegar y sacar de una patada a Wilson cuando se le sienta al lado en el sillón, sería demasiado notorio que algo está tramando.

Así que lo hace de esta forma: pone un cojín y deja ahí reposando su pierna, obligándolo a que tenga que sentarse en la esquina del sofá. Aunque sus facciones dicen que claramente captó la indirecta, no le sale con una conversación estilo “House, qué demonios te pasa”.

Otro punto para él.

Eso sí, lo más complejo y terrible termina siendo mostrarle su indiferencia en la cama. Que House nació cachondo y desde antes que su pierna decidiera convertirse en una bastarda que no tenía sexo gratis con tanta frecuencia.

Y aunque esto lo admitirá solo en lo más profundo de su ser, acostarse con Wilson no es lo peor del mundo ni nada. Cómo ha reconocido antes, su amigo es un putillo y lo único bueno de este arreglo que se llevan ha sido lo mucho que se ha corrido en estos meses, que vamos, la masturbación no es lo mismo. Así que sí, decirle que no al sexo es lo más horrible del mundo, pero se trata del paso que debe dar para finiquitar este desastre.

Por eso es que ahora, con Wilson tratando de ponerse cariño, acurrucado contra él besándole el cuello y acariciándole el torso, solo dice escuetamente—: No tengo ganas.

Y acto después se gira dándole la espalda.

Siente movimiento y una voz que trata de ser un susurro pero no resulta—. House, House, ¡House! —y uno de los delgados dedo de Wilson clavándole entre las costillas.

—¡Qué bestia! —gruñe por lo bajo—, que te he dicho que no tengo ganas, me duele como un demonio la pierna y me estás jorobando porque quieres coger. Te has vuelto como esos terribles hombres que no dejan tranquilas a sus mujeres.

Casi puede ver la expresión ofendida y molesta de Wilson, con manos en las caderas y todo, sintiéndolo acomodarse en la cama—. ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Acaso no fuiste tú quien no me dejó en paz la semana pasada cuando yo solo quería ver la nueva película del Fantasma de la Ópera y tu insististe en que te hiciera una paja...

Y blablablá, ¿por qué es que Wilson nació con el don de ser un sermonero terrible?—. El punto es que no tengo ganas.

—House —habla de nuevo, dejando atrás el ataque de sus dedos—, algo te pasa conmigo, llevas días actuando extraño y ahora te pones así.

Se gira molesto con toda esta situación, tratando de ver en la oscuridad su rostro, pero solo topándose con sombras. Sería terrible si a su lamentable vida tuviera que sumar anteojos—. Solo quiero dormir, ¿tanto te cuesta entender eso?

—Está bien, por dios —responde Wilson, acostándose bien en su zona de la cama y dejando, por fin, unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos—. Y dices que soy yo el que se pone pesado.

Y bueno, si a House le cuesta dormirse un poco es netamente porque la pierna de verdad le ha empezado a doler.

Jaque mate.

-

-

-

Repite las acciones los siguientes días. No es solo ignorar a Wilson, sino que mostrarse indiferente y molesto con su presencia. Lo peor es que como Wilson es un gigantesco masoquista, digno de esos perros que sus amos abandonan y que aun así siguen buscándolos, continúa tratando de ver qué es lo que le ocurre.

Se encuentran sentados en el sillón, ya lejos de eso de estarse acurrucando como unas quinceañeras, cuando Wilson pone de nuevo el tema en la palestra—. House, de verdad que no quiero sonar como una de mis esposas.

—Entonces sería bueno que terminaras ahí tu oración.

Un suspiro largo y molesto—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

House ignora el capítulo nuevo de The O.C., sin Marissa ya no es igual, y termina poniendo uno repetido de Baywatch—. Nada de nada, ¿por qué a todo le tienes que buscar algo malo? Me cansas profundamente.

Espera a que Wilson le responda la lista de cosas malas que han estado pasando desde que House desplegó su estrategia, pero solo recibe su silencio. Lo mira desde la esquina de sus ojos: brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado, profundamente en pensamiento.

Y aunque Hasselhoff aún ni ha terminado de salvarle la vida a la guapísima mujerota que se estaba ahogando, Wilson se para y le dice con sequedad que le duele la cabeza y que se acostará temprano. Cuando House hace lo mismo, se lo topa ya arropado y dándole la espalda.

-

-

-

En las jornadas siguientes su estrategia funciona de manera automática principalmente porque Wilson tomó la indirecta y no ha venido a aparecerse ningún día a su oficina. En la casa es más evidente porque cocina lo justo y necesario para ambos, pero en reemplazo de sentarse en el sillón ahora de la nada resulta que siempre tiene fichas que analizar de sus pacientes encerrado en el dormitorio. Un día incluso, decide salir a dar una vuelta a la manzana.

La realidad es que las cosas cambian.

Ahora: pese a que sigue despertándose a las jodidas 6:00 de la mañana por el sonido cantarín del reloj de Wilson, no alcanza ni siquiera a un pequeño arrumaco porque definitivamente no han tenido sexo hace días y solo falta a que duerman con un cojín entremedio para tener menos contacto.

Ahora: no es como si Wilson lo estuviera ignorando, pero House siente como si hubiese desarrollado la plaga o algo, porque pareciera que lleva una regla invisible con la que medir la distancia entre ellos, nada de miraditas cariñosas, ni toques afectuosos.

Ahora: Wilson de nuevo se está encargando de realizar todos los quehaceres necesarios y, además, ha dejado de estarlo haciendo zumbar por su nulidad doméstica.

Es casi la relación que tenían antes de que Wilson creyera que sus estúpidos sueños se habían hecho realidad por una maldita freidora. Solo que con una tensión peor que un congelador y que House no ha querido tocar ni con su bastón.

-

-

-

Es una semana más de esta guerra fría, en la que incluso fuerzas enemigas se han tratado de entrometer (que Cuddy tratara de darle a él consejos amorosos debe estar en su lista de las peores cosas que le han pasado en la vida), para que todo termine pero muy al estilo ese del mundo se acaba no con una explosión sino que con un suspiro.

Ya es de noche, viendo televisión tras salir a buena hora del hospital, cuando llega Wilson. Con solo un saludo desanimado se encierra en el baño casi 20 minutos sin ningún sonido de la ducha funcionando. Esta por romper el hielo y preguntarle si necesita un laxante, cuando sale, sentándose en el sofá a muchos centímetros lejos de él.

Y ahí, con su mirada café muy oscura y una mueca de tristeza, expresa las palabras cuyo significado no pueden ser más claro—. Esto no está funcionando.

House no contesta, atrapado en el momento y en la realidad de lo que ha sido su objetivo desde que empezó a vivir esta locura—. El discurso ¿no? —responde al fin, notando como Wilson corre la vista hacia el televisor—, no eres tú, soy yo.

Una risa amarga lo abandona—. No, House, no es un discurso si se trata de la verdad —suspira y le retoma la mirada con pesar—, porque soy yo el del problema. Creí que esto podría funcionar, que, dios, soy un idiota —con una mano temblorosa se rasca los párpados—, que de alguna improbable manera podría hacerte feliz.

—Nunca soy feliz —su respuesta es automática, demasiado conmocionado por lo que está pasando porque los ojos de Wilson ahora lucen casi rojos y un poquito acuosos, y de verdad no sabe qué hará si se pone a llorar (su amigo podrá ser una nena, pero nunca ha sido un llorón).

—Sí, sí, sí, pero creía que podría ser parte de algo que sí te hiciera feliz, tan feliz como me haces sentir. Sé que eres terrible, un misántropo odioso tan políticamente incorrecto que deberían multarte decenas de veces al día por lo que sale de tu boca. Pero la cosa es así, y te quiero, eres mucho más de lo que le muestras al mundo —finaliza en casi un susurro, como si las palabras hubiesen desinflado sus pulmones—. Aunque está claro que no sientes lo mismo, que te llevo aburriendo hace mucho, que no sé, quizás nunca fue tu intención iniciar esto.

Sabe que su rostro se congela en una expresión culpable y ¡o no! los ojos de Wilson se iluminan y su boca hace una perfecta O. Su expresión se vuelve más trágica si es posible—. ¿Nunca fue tu intención, no? La freidora.

Y House no sabe qué está sintiendo, pero sí reconoce que nada de lo que está pasando le gusta. Wilson lo mira con más desazón y le repite la pregunta. Es él quien suspira esta vez, mirando su regazo, notando como una hilacha se sale de su pantalón—. Quería hacerte ver lo innecesaria que es tu actividad en la cocina.

—Dios —gime Wilson llevándose ambas manos al rostro y hundiéndose en el sillón como una persona que está muriendo de la vergüenza que es su existencia.

—Pero malinterpretaste todo y luego no sé, estaba ya muy metido en lo que ocurría, buscando alguna forma de detener el rápido avance de todo.

—¡Nos acostamos, House! —enfatiza en ese grito murmullo que ha aprendido a utilizar tan bien—, llevamos meses en una jodida relación romántica que podrías haber detenido en cualquier momento, ¡eres tan! —pero se calla, volviendo a desinflarse como un globo, mirada en el techo.

La hilacha en su pantalón realmente es llamativa. O al menos un suficiente distractor para la forma en la que le late el corazón y siente como si se tratara de esos momentos en los que todo se desmorona. El movimiento en el sillón lo termina enfocando de nuevo, Wilson levantándose con rapidez y yendo al dormitorio. Al escucharlo comenzar a empacar, abriendo clóset y cajones, no puede más que cerrar los ojos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está así hasta que se le aparece por delante, chaqueta puesta y dos maletas a su lado, su cara totalmente inexpresiva, salvo por esos malditos ojos gigantes atroces y llenos de pena—. Llamé a un taxi, estaré en mi hotel de siempre.

Y con esas simples palabras se va. Ni siquiera un portazo.

Maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House es un idiota jajaja experto en auto saboteo.  
> Agregué un capítulo más para la resolución!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, llegué como una década tarde jajaja pero aún así no es el fandom más antiguo en el que me meto! Sé que está muy morido a estas alturas, pero ojalá esté fic le sea grato a quienes puedan leerlo <3  
> Lo de la freidora es porque hace poco compre una (en cuarentena, of course) y mi vida cambió, the rial que cambió JAJAJA es una que me costó un poco cara pero lo ha valido todo, y pensando hace unos días dije "me casaría si alguien me regalara una cosa así" y creí que Wilson era el personaje perfecto por emocionarse con un regalo de este tipo!


End file.
